<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beautifully unattainable by iiwaiizumii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871538">beautifully unattainable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiwaiizumii/pseuds/iiwaiizumii'>iiwaiizumii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>iwaizumi hajime doesn't suffer enough [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Unrequited Love, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiwaiizumii/pseuds/iiwaiizumii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa had always been beautiful; he's the perfect mixture of pink, orange, and purple as the sunsets. He is the freshly bloomed flowers with a life that seems forever. He is the rain droplets left after a storm, making the world shine.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru is beautiful</p><p>And completely out of Iwaizumi's reach</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>iwaizumi hajime doesn't suffer enough [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beautifully unattainable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the age of seven, Oikawa Tooru is beautiful.</p><p>It's the first time Iwaizumi realizes it, and it leaves him confused, but only for a moment.</p><p>He stares, curious, at the way Oikawa's smile makes the day brighter; at the way his laugh is better than any song his mother could sing; at the way even with a cut on his knee or a bruise on his face from dropping a volleyball on his face, he was still beautiful.</p><p>At the age of thirteen, Oikawa Tooru is beautiful.</p><p>Yes, he is a little lanky, not yet grown into his suddenly long limbs, and his voice cracks more than it should, but his hair is annoyingly perfect, his eyes are a shimmering brown that leaves Iwaizumi mesmerized, and his fingers are long and slender, the only part of his arms that Oikawa has complete control of. His laughter is still the most beautiful thing Iwaizumi has heard, and his smile still makes his heart skip a beat.</p><p>At the age of fifteen, Oikawa Tooru is beautiful, and Iwaizumi is no longer the only person who thinks so.</p><p>Oikawa has grown, taller and toned, voice smooth - though every once in a while, when he yells or whines, his voice will hitch - and he has a new confidence that makes girls swoon and blush. Iwaizumi has memorized every curve of his smile, every small wrinkle when he laughs so hard he's crying, the subtle but distracting dimples on his cheeks.</p><p>He wants to kiss him, Iwaizumi realizes one winter night as the two best friends walk to their homes, faces bundled up in scarves. Oikawa's nose is pink, cheeks red. His eyelids are hooded as he talks about something Iwaizumi wasn't listening to because he was too distracted by Oikawa's beauty; too distracted by the revelation that he is no longer curious about Oikawa's beauty, rather he is enamored by it.</p><p>At the age of twenty-three, Oikawa Tooru is beautiful.</p><p>Hair shorted, chest broader, skin darker. He is new but still beautiful. Iwaizumi can still find the smile he so adored, still listen to the laughter he considered his favorite song, still admire the way Oikawa's face shines as he tells Iwaizumi about Argentina, about his new friends and new home.</p><p>Iwaizumi still wants to kiss him.</p><p>At the age of twenty-seven, Oikawa Tooru is beautiful.</p><p>The gymnasium lights shine bright over him, highlighting his entire being. He is hardly the man Iwaizumi knew from high-school, but he still takes Iwaizumi breath away with every movement. His smile is the same, his cheer when his teammates score a point is the same, the proud glow on his face when his opponent fails to receive his serve is the same.</p><p>And as Oikawa bows his head to accept his Olympic medal, tears poking from his wonderful eyes, Iwaizumi thinks about how proud he is. How he's waited for the day he can turn to someone and say, "Oikawa Tooru, Olympic medalist, is my best friend, and the greatest setter I've ever known."</p><p>Iwaizumi wants to kiss him.</p><p>At the age of thirty, Oikawa Tooru is beautiful.</p><p>He's beautiful as he takes the hand of his husband, bringing his knuckles to his lips to softly kiss them.</p><p>He's beautiful as the two sway to the music. He's smiling, the same smile that has brought so much happiness to Iwaizumi, and his eyes, the same eyes that stole Iwaizumi's words every time he looked into them, were filled with adoration and love that Iwaizumi could only dream of being on the receiving end of.</p><p>Yes, Oikawa Tooru is beautiful, and he will always be beautiful.</p><p>And Iwaizumi will always be in love with that beauty.</p><p>But he'll never have it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>